The Matrix: Rebellion
by Super-nanny
Summary: When the machines made peace with the humans, there were some who which rebelled to the idea and went off to build their own machine city. But there is something else these both sides disagree on …and what is Neo trying to protect?
1. Intro and Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Matrix films, so please don't sue me.  
  
The Matrix: Rebellion   
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Introduction   
  
In the 72 hour count down to war, men and women are called up to protect the reminder the human race, they leave their children in the deepest part of Zion, believed to be safest.  
  
And now, just as the great Morpheus has spoken over the roaring crowd, two more have now got to make this sacrifice.   
  
--  
  
(Author's notes: okay this is where the story actually starts, but first I just want to make sure that you know that this part happens is just after the scene where Neo talks to Councillor Hamann in Reloaded)  
  
Prologue   
  
Neo walked through the dark corridors of Zion back to his place, after just talking to councillor Hamann in the engineering level. He thought deeply about what the old councillor had said to him. He was also thinking about what the future had in store for him, Trinity, and his son.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Neo thought to himself. 'I mean, here I am not even knowing if I will be left standing after this. Then there's that dream about Trinity, I'm really afraid of losing her. And then there's my son, he's in danger of getting killed by the machines or if they don't reach Zion, he could lose his only parents. What if I do die doing what I have to do, will he have to carry on in my place? It would be like sending him to his own death. No, I can't do that, I won't. What ever it takes, I'll make sure that won't happen to him. I just hope Trinity agrees with me.'  
  
--  
  
Trinity woke up from her bed because she heard her baby son crying. She looks across the room to find her beloved Neo is nowhere in sight.  
  
'Neo must of had another bad dream again,' She thought to herself as she got up out of bed and put her dressing gown on.  
  
Trinity walks over to her baby's crib, picks him up and starts to rock him as she starts to lightly sing to her child to calm him down.  
  
A few minutes later, Neo enters the room and walks up to Trinity, by this point the baby had stopped crying. Trinity looks up at Neo as the came in, she had stopped sing but she still rocked the child in her arms.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked him.  
  
"I just needed to get out for a while," Neo replied. "You know, just to get some fresh air."  
  
"That dream again?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Neo looks down at his son. "We should really think of a name for this little guy."  
  
"Your right, but I have no idea what to call him. How about you, have you thought of a name for him?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Trinity looks down at her son and suddenly thinks of something.  
  
"I've got an idea," she said as she looks at Neo.  
  
Neo looks back at her completely surprised, as if he knew what exactly Trinity had in mind.  
  
"Are you serious?" Neo replied.  
  
Trinity nods at him. After a few minutes of thought, Neo agrees with the chosen name.  
  
Trinity sat down on the bed with the child in her arms. Neo goes over, sits down beside her and sighed.  
  
"Trinity" Neo began before she cut him of.  
  
"Neo, I know you are worried about what you have to do on your path, I am to, but what ever happens, I will stand with you, right until the end," Trinity said, while letting Neo hold their baby boy.  
  
"I know, but what will become of our son?"  
  
Trinity tries to hold back her emotions. "The only thing we can do."   
  
--  
  
In the depths of Zion outside one of the orphanages.  
  
"Will he be okay here?" Trinity asked the owner of the orphanage.  
  
"Of course he will, we offer all your son will need," the owner said.  
  
"More importantly," Neo interrupted, "Is it safe down here?"  
  
"Depends really on whether or not the machines break through, we can only hope they don't reach this far down."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't, I guarantee it."  
  
Trinity and Neo bid goodbye to their little boy, full with tears, as they hand over their baby to the owner of the orphanage. After this, Neo and Trinity turned around and start to walk away.  
  
As they walk, Neo puts his arm around Trinity to comfort he, and whispers in her ear, "we've done the right thing."  
  
"Wait," the owner calls out. Trinity and Neo both suddenly look that each other, but then Neo nods at his beloved.  
  
"Neo," they both said.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 1: 18 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Matrix films, so please don't sue me.  
  
Author's notes: Hi, I am K.M.Chambers. I know some of you didn't understand the last chapter. But I'm doing this story quite like the way the Matrix films are set out, which is in confuse the viewers at the beginning of the film they confuse the viewers and then explain it later on. Just think about it, they did it in the first and second movie, and they did it a bit in the third movie as well.   
  
So please, try and enjoy the story as it goes on. Trust me it gets better as it goes on.   
  
The Matrix: Rebellion - By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 1: 18 years later  
  
In a dark room, two men stood facing each other either sides of the room.   
  
One of the men had ginger hair and was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and he had a pair of sunglasses on. While the other guy had short black hair and had on a long black jacket, that went down to level just above his feet, all done up, black trousers underneath, and also wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Well Neo, lets finish this, once and for all," the guy with ginger hair said before suddenly pulling out his gun.  
  
But before he could shoot, the man with black hair run straight at him, jumped, and kicked the gun right of his hand. When the guy with black hair got back to the ground, he immediately started to beat up the other guy and throw him over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Now it is finished," he said.  
  
"All right that was really good. Class, what do you think?" the drama teacher said while turning the lights back on as half the class applauded them for there performance. "Okay, so that was Matthew Richard's and Neo Jackson's group on what could have happened between the one and agent Smith. Now, lets have the next group up."  
  
--  
  
It has been around about seventeen and a half years since the war ended, and since then a lot of people decided to name their children after their saviour.  
  
--  
  
As Matt and Neo J. went off to get changed, as two other people came on dressed up as Neo and Smith and acted out their version.  
  
Meanwhile across the other end of the class room a 16 year old brother and a 17 year old sister, both with brown hair, but of which the boy's was very short and the girl's just stopped behind her ears, called Jack and Jessica.  
  
"Wow, looks like we've got some competition," Jack said to his big sister.  
  
"I know, but we can only hope that this script Neo wrote out works," Jess answered   
  
"But I don't even get what happens I this script. Anyway, where is Neo?"   
  
Just then an 18-year-old male with short Black hair, run into the room, nearly out of breath.  
  
"Neo, your late," the teacher yelled at him. "Just go and join your group, your on soon."  
  
After Neo took a second to recover, he goes over to Jack and Jess, his two best friends.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, did you read the script I gave you?" Neo asked them.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you so late?" Jess questioned.  
  
"And why did you change it all of a sudden?" Jack said.  
  
"Well, I over slept because of that dream I had again," Neo responded.  
  
"What dream?" Jess asked, but got ignored.  
  
"You mean the dream to you claimed to write this script with?" Jack said. "Come on Neo I keep on telling you that this 'dream' doesn't mean any thing!"  
  
Jess looks at the script in her hands, not understanding what the two boys just said. "Seriously guys, what dream?"  
  
Just before Neo could answer his best friend, their teacher interrupted them.  
  
"Jack and Jessica Rose and the Neo with no last name, your up after this group, so get ready now."  
  
The three friends went into the changing rooms and came out as their characters. Jess was the narrator, so she dressed up smart for her part, Jack came out as Smith. And Neo was of course 'The One'. But unknown to every one else (because they hadn't seen what Neo actually looked like in the Matrix) young Neo looked very much like the real thing.  
  
Jess, Jack and Neo took their places on the stage. As the class watched them, Jess started the act.  
  
"With his beloved Trinity dead in the real world, the one has to face the final part of his path of his journey."  
  
"Mr. Anderson welcome back, we've missed you," Jack said as Smith.  
  
As Jack continues with his lines, Neo stands confessed as the class surrounded them just as the cloned Smiths in the real battle. Many images flashed though his mind between reality and a dream, until one finally took over his mind.  
  
"It ends tonight."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Kid is walking along the corridor, he had just come back to get some things he left behind from when he was an orphan at that orphanage.   
  
Suddenly, while he was walking by the drama rooms, someone he thought he recognised caught his eye.  
  
'Neo?' Kid thought to himself.  
  
--  
  
Kid quietly entered the room just as Jack and Neo charged at each other, but for some reason Neo seemed really serious as he did it.  
  
They continued all the way through imitating the real fight with out anyone realising it. However, when they were supposed to be flying, it was Jess's job (as the narrator) too point it out to the class.  
  
Kid couldn't believe what he was seeing, because for him it was like watching the real Neo in action.   
  
When the battle ended, and Neo and Jack fell too the floor (instead of both exploding), Jess finished up her last lines.  
  
"With Smith gone forever and Neo taken away, Zion is now safe from the machines."  
  
One it finished, a very confused class applauded them. Kid also applauded cheerfully, but he had to do it quietly because he knew he wasn't actually meant to be there.  
  
"Okay, good efforts group. We'll continue this next lesson," the teacher said.  
  
'Good? Is that all they could say?' Kid thought to him self as he exited the room.  
  
Jess helped Jack get up and went over too Neo who was still lying on the floor.  
  
"Neo, you can get up now, the acts over," Jess said as she stood beside him, Neo doesn't respond. "Neo? Come on wake up."  
  
Jess shakes him for a bit, but still no response.  
  
Neo Jackson from the class walks up to them.  
  
"Pity, the he wasted so much energy on a crap performance. I mean, where on earth did he get an idea like that?" he said to the three friends, and then he looks at the unconscious Neo, "Look you may have the one's name, but so do loads of other people in this school, your nothing special."  
  
Suddenly Neo wakes up and stands up to confront him.  
  
"I never asked to be named after him," Neo replied. "He's not my father, and he's not yours even yours."  
  
"You've got that right he's not your father, you don't even look like him, let alone act like him."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you seen want he is really like?"  
  
The other Neo gets really angry and is about to punch him while Neo gets ready to strike back, but then the teacher breaks them up.  
  
"All right you two stop fighting!" the teacher yelled at them both. "Class is dismissed."  
  
To be continued…   
  
  
  
Author's notes: Hello again, if you didn't understand this chapter either, don't worry, some of it will the explained in the second chapter. But I won't put it up unless you lot keep reviewing.  
  
No reviews no chapter. 


	3. Chapter 2: The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Matrix films, so please don't sue me.  
  
The Matrix: Rebellion   
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream  
  
Kid ran straight down the corridor after Neo, who had just walked out of his last class.  
  
"Neo, wait up," Kid yelled as Neo stopped to see who was calling his name.  
  
"Who are you?" Neo asked, "and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I just saw you in your drama class, and may I just say you were so much like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Neo! The One of course, who else? You fought so much like he did."  
  
Neo starts to laugh. "Yeah right, I was only acting."  
  
"No way, you looked way to serious just to be acting. It was like you were really fighting that guy. Plus it seemed like you know exactly what happened, like you where there or something. Are you shore you're not related, maybe you are actually the son of The One. I mean, how do you know?"  
  
"Because I choose to." Neo says as he begins to walk away, Kid starts to walk along side him.  
  
"How can you be so sure of it?"  
  
Neo stops and looks Kid in the eye.  
  
"Look, that women Trinity and this 'one' Neo quite possibly died before I was even born. Also I know that my real parents are still alive."   
  
"Really? How do you know?"  
  
"I just do," Neo walks on as he leaves an astonished Kid behind to go and join his friends.  
  
'Oh my god, can it really be true?' Kid thought to himself.  
  
= In the lunch hall =  
  
"Hi guys, what's wrong?" Neo asked Jack and Jess.  
  
"What's wrong? It was like you where trying to physically hurt me in there," Jack responded.  
  
"Yeah Neo, what happened to you?" Jess asked.  
  
Neo quickly realises what they are talking about.  
  
"I…I don't know," Neo answered, "It was like my body was still there in the room, but my mind was somewhere else."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Well…" Neo began before Jess cut him off.  
  
"Wait Neo, maybe we should go some where more private to talk about this." Jess suggested.  
  
Neo and Jack both nodded and followed Jess out the lunch hall down the corridor that lead into another building, up the stairs and into Jess's and Jack's room.  
  
In the room there were two beds with a table with a lamp on between them, two wardrobes, a desk, a window and a bathroom.  
  
Neo and Jack sat on his bed while Jess went and sat on hers, facing the two guys.  
  
"Alright now Neo, think back to where you think you was while was doing our act," Jess asked him.  
  
Neo nodded his head and closed his eyes.   
  
"Okay, I'm there," He answered.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Neo thinks deeply before answering his friend's question.  
  
"I'm not sure, it looks like some kind of street, but I don't feel like I'm in the real world anymore."  
  
"Are you in the Matrix then?" Jack interrupted   
  
Again, Neo searches through his mind for an answer.  
  
"Jack, how is he supposed to know that? None of us have ever been in…" Jess said before she was cut off.  
  
"Yes," Neo replied, "I am. I don't know how I got there, or how I know this. But I just do."  
  
"Wow, what's I like there?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's raining. Very, very heavily."  
  
"Is there anyone else there?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Yes, there are thousands, no wait millions of them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Neo ignores the question "There all watching my every move as I walk up in the middle of the road, some of them are grinning and laughing at me evilly and the rest are just standing there motionless while still giving me an evil stare. And then one of them comes out and stands about under a quarter of a mile away from me, starring directly at me. He specks, and then he charges at me. Without even thinking about it, I charge directly at him as well. Then the fight begins when he…"  
  
Suddenly Jack shakes Neo by the shoulders roughly. "Neo, Neo, snap out of it!"  
  
Neo immediately opens his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, we just didn't want to lose you again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Neo, you know you said that you got the idea from a dream you had," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, did those exact things of which you just told us happen I this dream you had?"  
  
Neo begins to think back. "Well…yes and no."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Jack questioned.  
  
"In my dream, instead of fighting, I'm in the crowd I told you about earlier. I don't think they could see me because by just looking that them I seemed to be the odd one out. In the long and narrow road the same fight is going on. The guy I faced before this still there, but his opponent, of which I was, was a different guy."  
  
"Who? Do you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I some how fell like I know him. But I some how can't see his face, so I can't identify him properly."  
  
"Okay, I think your losing it Neo."  
  
"Jack!" Jess yelled at her little brother. "Neo, your quite possibly under a lot of stress at that moment. Go and get some rest, don't worry, I'll tell the teacher you wasn't feeling very well."  
  
"Thanks Jess," Neo replied.  
  
Jess pulls Neo into a friendly hug, and Jack gives him a pat on the back as Neo leaves Jack and Jess's room to go to his room, which directly opposite.   
  
Neo didn't want to have a roommate, so he lived alone. His room is similar to Jack and Jess's room, only that he has one of every thing they have.  
  
Neo enters his room and lies on his bed and shuts his eyes.  
  
As young Neo sleeps, he is totally unaware that someone or something is watching him.  
  
To be continued…   
  
Author's notes: Wow, what/who do you think is watching Neo? If you can't figure out it out (which most of you won't in this stage of the story), you'll have to wait until after Christmas or after the New Year to find out, because that's I'll hopefully be putting up Chapter 3.  
  
But until then check out my other stories, which are called 'The Animatrix - the Next Generation' (DBZ/The Matrix crossover) and 'Love and Betrayal' (DBZ) 


	4. Chapter 3: School trip

The Matrix: Rebellion   
  
- By K .M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 3: School trip  
  
"In this dock, hundreds of soldiers lost their life's by the machines in the last war between man and machine in attempt to save Zion from being destroyed," Neo read of the remembrance statue in the dock while was on a field trip.  
  
"Neo," Jess called too him, "Come on you're going to be left behind if you don't keep up!"  
  
--  
  
Not too far away, Morpheus, Link, Kid and a girl called Yoko (The girl from Beyond in the Animatrix) walked off their ship having just come back from The Oracle.  
  
She had told Morpheus want he may have to do in the part of the new prophesy that has been predicted.  
  
Suddenly Morpheus stopped as soon as he heard Jess's call for Neo, and looks in the direction it is coming from.  
  
He sees Neo rejoining his class. Recognising exactly who he is, Morpheus starts to walk over to confront him, but he is interrupted by captain Niobe.  
  
"Morpheus welcome back," She greeted. "So, what's the news from The Oracle?"   
  
After Morpheus explains to Niobe what was said to him, he turns back to where he last saw the boy he was interested in. But only to find he was no longer they're anymore.  
  
--  
  
"Tank, isn't that our dad?" Jay asked her twin brother while pointing directly at Link.  
  
"Oh yeah, it is. He must just be back from a mission," Tank said to his twin sister.  
  
Tank and Jay are the son and daughter of Zee and Link. They are both 18 years old. They were born a year before Reloaded starts.  
  
Jay looks quite like her mother, while Tank looks quite like the uncle he was named after.  
  
"Do you think we should go over and say hi?"  
  
"No, don't think we should really disturb him while he's working."  
  
"Okay," Jay replied before turning her attention to Neo, who had just rejoined the group. "Well, look who decided to finally join us."  
  
"Sorry, I got a bit distracted," Neo, answered.  
  
"Okay class lets keep it moving," The teacher interrupted.  
  
All of the class boarded a ship just a few minutes before it took off.  
  
The class were on a trip to see how a crew works on a ship; you know things like how a ship operates, what kind of programs they use, what they do in the Matrix, etc.  
  
While on the ship, half the class (including Neo, Jess and Jack) were experiencing what it is like being plugged into a training program. While the other half who cannot be plugged in (people like Tank and Jay) stayed in the real world and watch their actions on the screen.  
  
One they had finished the program, the captain of the ship was the first out to tell the operator and the crew to get ready to go into the Matrix. While the people who were still plugged in, were being unplugged one by one.  
  
When everybody but Neo (who hasn't yet been unplugged because he was the last one) was out, the operator started setting up a place for the crew to go into the Matrix.  
  
Meanwhile, two students from the class were starring at the screens beside Neo with great confusion.  
  
"What do you think it is?" One of them said.  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure, it might be to show if Neo is alive and if he obtains any injuries while inside a program or in the Matrix," The other one said.  
  
"Oh, but then what's this for?" He said while pointing at one of the screens.  
  
"I don't know, want to find out?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
One of them begins to reach out to investigate what it is for.  
  
Suddenly, one of the crew saw what they were about to and rushes over to stop them from doing it.  
  
"Wait! Don't touch that…" He yelled before he accidentally tripping over a couple of wires that were in his way. He fell right into the two students, causing one of to bump into the screen, which activated the thing that they where going to find out, just before he fell backwards.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, poor Neo was still waiting to be plugged out of the program. He was standing in a plain white room, which never seemed to end.  
  
Suddenly a pain struck inside his head, kind of like a sort of pain you would get when you have a really bad headache. He held his head between his hands and tried very hard not to scream or cry from the pain.  
  
This lasted a few seconds, after this the pain had suddenly gone and Neo opened his eyes in confession of what just happened. However he slowly came to realise he was not in the place he was a few seconds ago.  
  
--  
  
Back in the real world.  
  
As the rest of the crew helped the three people who had fallen get up on their feet. While Neo's friends gathered around him.  
  
"Neo, is he okay?" Jess asked the operator examined one of the screens beside Neo.  
  
"Oh my god," He whispered.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Jay questioned, fearing the worst.  
  
"No, much worse," The operator replied, "He has been sent into the Matrix."  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 4: Stuck

The Matrix: Rebellion  
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 4: Stuck  
  
Neo opens his eyes in confession of what just happened. However, his surroundings were different from what they were a few seconds ago.  
  
He was standing on a top of a tall building in a city.  
  
"Wow, so this must be the Matrix then, I guess," Neo said to himself as he felt the wind hit his face and the sun shining down on him. "And to think, this isn't real."   
  
Suddenly, the mobile phone rang that was there for the crew who were going to go into the Matrix.  
  
Neo walks over and answers it.  
  
"Hello?" Neo answered.  
  
"Neo, we've got to get you out of there! I've set up an exit, all you have to do is make sure you get to it," The operator said on the other end of the phone."  
  
"Okay, just guide me to it."  
  
"Okay, just…Oh god!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't believe this. Agents are heading your way! You've got to get out of there now!"  
  
"Agents! How do I get out of here?"  
  
"Okay, to your right there is a fire that will take you down to the ground."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Suddenly, three agents busted the door, that lead up to the roof, wide open. But these agents were some how different from the other agents in the Matrix. All three of them stepped out and looked around the roof.  
  
Luckily for Neo, he had already reached the ground and done a runner.   
  
"We have him," one of the agents said.  
  
--  
  
Neo ran through the streets as fast as he could as the agents chased after him.  
  
"Where do I go now?" Neo asked the operator on the phone.  
  
"Go to the end of the road, and make a turn left."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Neo continues the chase as he nears the end of the street.  
  
"Wait! Don't go that way now!" The agent warned Neo just before he turned left at the end of the street.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
BANG!   
  
Went the agent's gun when Neo turned round the corner.  
  
Neo slowly looks down at where the bullet hole is as blood begins to bleed out of it. Neo is feels wobbly and shocked from the blast and he is only just able to stand up.  
  
The agent shoots him again, but this time he falls to the ground and is motionless as the agent continues to shoot him several more times.  
  
"Only human," The agent says after his last shot at Neo.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile in the real world.  
  
As Neo's pulse went dead, all the people on board the ship were upset for his loss.  
  
Everyone cleared the area around Neo, apart from Jess, who was the most upset. She sat at his side, holding his hand in her left hand.  
  
"Neo, I don't know if you can hear me or not," she said to him. "But please do not die like this. Your my best friend, you always have been since the day I meet you, and you've always been there for me. So you see, you can't be dead. I don't know what I'll do with out you."  
  
Jessica bursts into tears.  
  
Suddenly, she fells something gripping her left hand. Jess immediately looks back up at Neo's body.  
  
"Neo?"  
  
--  
  
Back in the Matrix.  
  
Neo opens his eyes and stands up as if nothing had happened.  
  
The agents, who had just started to walk away, looked back at him and all pointed their guns at him again.  
  
"No," Neo whispered just before the agents started shooting at him.  
  
Neo looks up from the ground and sticks his hand out, stopping the bullets that had just been fired right in front of him.  
  
As the bullets fell to the ground, Neo looks around at his surroundings as he can now see the Matrix for what it is.  
  
Suddenly all three agents charged at him, but without even thinking it, Neo took off into the air and escaped the three agents.  
  
"The trace was completed," one of them said as they all watched Neo fly away.  
  
"We have their position," another one said.  
  
"Sentinels are standing by."  
  
"Order the strike."  
  
"Wait, his not out yet." The other agent said as he started to walk over to the direction Neo was heading, the other two agents follow.  
  
Meanwhile in a near by alley, a person dressed in black steps out of the darkness of the alley.  
  
"Yeah, you were right boss," he said on his phone. "He's back."  
  
--  
  
Neo flew through the sky, totally unaware of what he was doing.  
  
He landed on a roof of a hotel with the word "HEART" written down beside it and a little sign underneath it in blue lighting saying "o' the city hotel". This building the exit in, was just a few miles away from the place Neo took off took off from. He opens his eyes, but he could no longer see the Matrix in the green code anymore. However Neo doesn't seem to notice this as well.  
  
He pulls out the mobile phone he had earlier and calls the operator back in the real world.   
  
"Where is it in this building?" Neo asked.  
  
"Go down the stairs to the 8th level," the operator said confessed by what had just happened.  
  
But before he could ask him any thing else, Neo had put the phone down and was already on his way to the exit.  
  
--  
  
On the 8th floor…  
  
Neo kicks the door, which has the number '303' on it, open as the phone, which was on the table in the dark room, starts to ring.  
  
Neo steps forward to answer it, but something strange happens. Without Neo even noticing, something separates from him.  
  
At first it's like a thick black liquid, but then it forms into something, or someone.  
  
Once the forming was complete, there stood behind Neo was a male, dressed in a black suite, had on black sunglasses and was exactly the same size and age as Neo.  
  
He looks around at his surroundings and then spots Neo. He reaches out to grab him but he was too late. Neo had already picked up the phone and returned to the real world.  
  
Moments later…  
  
The three agents busted into the room, but only to find that Neo had already escaped and he guy who separated off him was standing there looking down at the phone.  
  
He slowly looks up at them and smirks at them evilly.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 5: The feeling

The Matrix: Rebellion  
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 5: The feeling  
  
Neo immediately woke up back in the real world as the plug at pulled out of the back of his head was pulled out.  
  
As he sat up, Jess and jay hugged him, while Jack and Tank stood beside them and welcomed Neo back.  
  
Suddenly, Roland (the captain of the ship) came up to Neo, just as he was getting out of the chair he sat in.  
  
"I'm glad to see your safe," he said to Neo, "But how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Neo responded in a very confused tone.  
  
"Those things you did while inside the Matrix," Jack confirmed.  
  
"What things!"  
  
"You know very well what we've talking about!" Roland yelled.  
  
"Seriously, I do not know what you're talking about!"   
  
Neo walks out of the room and off the main deck. Tank, Jay and Jack were  
  
about to go after him, but Jess stops them.  
  
"Wait guys, maybe I should just go after him. It would just make it worse if we all go after him," Jess said.  
  
"Okay sis," Jack responded.  
  
"You go girl," Jay replied. "Your the one who has known Neo the longest. So your the one who can talk some sense into him."  
  
"Jay's right," Tank agreed.  
  
With that final word, Jess walked in the direction Neo went.  
  
--  
  
Neo sat in dinning room with his head in between his hands, trying to remember what happened.  
  
Suddenly, Jess entered the room as Neo lifted his head up.  
  
"Neo, I know you can't remember much, and you don't have to tell me it if you don't want to. But just think of what happened before the part you can't remember," Jess said to him in a soft tone.  
  
Neo nodded and thought about it they hard.  
  
"I was running, I turned the corner, one of them was holding a gun at me, and then…"  
  
"You died." Jess interrupted.  
  
"No, I mean I felt like dying, but I wasn't quite died. It was more like I was unconscious. I could of done anything in that time, but it's all just blank for me, I just can't remember."  
  
"Neo it's okay, you don't have to."  
  
"Thanks, but strangely when I regained conscious again, I found that I was standing on the building that I was heading to before this happened. I just wonder what this all means."  
  
"I don't know either Neo, but you know that old saying, that the Matrix can not tell you who you are."  
  
"I know. But the weirdest thing is that as soon as I came out of the Matrix, I some how felt different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Neo laughs for a second. "Look at me just talking away with out any explanations in what I'm saying, you must be really bored."  
  
"No! Don't be silly! I love listening to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet." Jess places her hand on top of his on the table.  
  
Neo looks back at her as she smiles at him.  
  
"Jess…" Neo said before an image of a sentinel suddenly flushes up in his mind.  
  
Neo put one hand other his forehead in shock.  
  
"Neo? What is it?"  
  
"Sentinels, heading this way!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Neo runs out the room, just before the alarm suddenly goes off. Jess exits the room as well and chases after him.  
  
--  
  
Back on the main deck.  
  
All the crew and Neo's class were gathered in around the image of six sentinels.  
  
Neo and Jess enter the room, stood behind every one.  
  
"What are they doing?" One of the crew asked.  
  
"There just out of E.M.P. range," captain Roland replied.  
  
Neo looks very carefully at the image in front of him.  
  
"It's a bomb," Neo responded. "We have to get out of here, now!"  
  
Every one agreed with Neo and escaped of the ship. They all ran as fast as they could as the sentinel's bomb drew closer to abandoned hovercraft.  
  
Suddenly, as the bomb reaches the ship, anyone turns around, as it burst into flames. They all look on in shock, but they kept on moving as the sentinels began to chase after them.  
  
"We won't make it!" Neo said as he runs beside Jack and Jess, looking back every few seconds.  
  
"We have to try!" Jess replied.  
  
Suddenly Jack tripped over something that was in his way, and falls behind. Jess and Neo immediately stop.  
  
"Jack!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Keep going!" Neo commanded Jess before he runs back over to Jack.  
  
But Jess ignores Neo's command and waits for him and her little brother.  
  
Neo helps Jack up, but as Jack runs back over to his sister. Neo just stays where he is and stares at the sentinels coming towards them.  
  
"Neo! Come on!"  
  
Neo looks back at his two friends.  
  
"There's that feeling again. The feeling that something is different," Neo tells them.  
  
"What's different?" Jack asks.  
  
"I can feel them."  
  
Neo turns back around to face the sentinels, as they were not that far away from them now.  
  
Meanwhile Jack tried into drag Jess away, but she would not leave Neo.  
  
Neo just stood there as the sentinels came right at him. But with out even thinking about it (again), Neo stuck his hand out at them.   
  
Suddenly, there was a flash, like lighting, as the sentinels were stopped died in their tracks, and crashed down to the ground. However, as soon as this is done, Neo collapses to the ground as well.   
  
"Neo!" Jess screamed as she ran back over to Neo's body and kneeled beside him.  
  
Everyone rushed back over to see what happened. Tank and Jay where the one the of first to get there.  
  
"What happened?" Tank asked.  
  
"We don't know," Jack replied.  
  
--  
  
About half an hour had past by and there was still no change.  
  
Jess rested the Neo's head on her lap, as he was still unconscious. Jack, Jay and Tank where at sat around his body in a circle.  
  
The rest of the class were sat separate, away from the gang as the teacher walked backwards and forwards worrying about their safety, and waiting for something to rescue them.   
  
While the crew of the destroyed hovercraft were working on something they found in the scraps that would help them make contact with a near by ship. As the crew did this, captain Roland kept looking over at the young Neo.  
  
"You know, that kid reminds me of someone that this has happened to before," He said.  
  
"Yeah, and it's quite a coincidence that he has the same name as him," a crew number responded. "You don't think…"  
  
"No, I've never actually believed in this stuff and I aren't going to start now."  
  
The crew tried as hard as they could to fix their communicator, but they failed and ended up throwing it away. Only to be unaware that it landed near Tank.  
  
As he heard it hit the ground, Tank suddenly got up to go and get it, he then brought it back over to the group.  
  
"Tank, what are you doing?" Jay asked her brother as he sat back down.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can fix this thing," he replied.  
  
"Tank if they couldn't fix it, what makes you think you can do it?"  
  
"Easy," Jack interrupted, "Your dad has been teaching him for years! I'm sure that he will be able to fix a little thing like that."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Jack! I thought I told you not to tell her!" Tank yelled.  
  
"Oh sure, dad can teach it to you but not me! You were always his favourite, and mum's as well," Jay said to her brother.  
  
"No! You know how mum is over protective of us after want happened to our two uncles before we were born."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But they never just give me a chance!"  
  
At this point Jess was getting a little aggravated.  
  
"Look, you can settle your argument later! Right now we have to focus on getting out of here, for Neo's sake," Jess said as she looked down that him.  
  
They all agreed as Tank started to fix the communicator he had in front of him.  
  
--   
  
Another half hour later…  
  
"Done!" Tank yelled, catching everybody's attention. "Now lets if this thing works."  
  
He switched it on, as it suddenly picked up a signal. It began to ring, and then somebody answered.  
  
"Operator," The guy said at the other end of the line.  
  
Tank knew exactly who it was from the voice.  
  
"Dad? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Tank! What are you doing out there!" Link responded.  
  
"Well, to put a long story short. The ship was destroyed and we all stuck out here."  
  
"Okay, we will come and rescue you lot. But are there any casualties?"   
  
"Yes, just one," Tank answered as he looked over at Neo.  
  
"Alright Tank, just let me talk to the captain, if he is still alive."  
  
Tank handed over the communicator to Roland, just as his father commanded.  
  
To be continued…   
  
Author's notes: Hi there, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions about the story so far, just say in your review and I'll either say in the next chapter, or I'll e-mail it to you (if you leave me your e-mail address) and I'll be more than happy to answer them for you (depending what the question is).  
  
Please review. 


	7. Chapter 6: Nebuchadnezzer 2

The Matrix: Rebellion  
  
Chapter 6: Nebuchadnezzer 2  
  
With the class and the crew if the destroyed Hammer, were safely on board the Nebuchadnezzer (2). All that was left to do was young Neo to wake up.  
  
--  
  
Neo lay on the table in the medical room with a devastated Jess sat beside him.  
  
Unknown to them, the great Morpheus stood outside if the room, watching Neo. In the past 18 years Morpheus had aged, but not by much.  
  
Suddenly Yoko came up beside him.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Morpheus replied, not taking his eyes off Neo. He then turns to face her. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Well, he in some kind of coma, that's all I know at the moment."  
  
"Okay, go and get Kid, I need to speck to you both."  
  
Yoko obeyed and went off of to fetch him. A few minutes later she arrived back with Kid behind her. Morpheus nodded at them both before he began to walk to another room. Kid and Yoko immediately followed.  
  
--  
  
As they all entered the room next door to Jess and Neo, Morpheus walked into the middle of the room and then turned around to face Yoko and Kid, as they stood next to each other.  
  
"So what are we going to do about him then?" Kid asked.  
  
"What can we do? We don't even know if he's who we think he is for definite yet," Yoko responded.  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
"She's right," Morpheus interrupted. "We don't do anything until we talk to the people who know him best."  
  
Yoko and Kid both nodded.  
  
--  
  
Yoko entered the room, which had Jess and Neo in it.  
  
"Are okay?" Yoko asked Jess. "You look tired, perhaps you should get some rest."  
  
"No, I want to stay with him," Jess replied.  
  
"Understandable." There was a slight pause before Yoko spook again. "So…how did you meet Neo?"  
  
Jess looked up at Yoko in confusion.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, it's just that you and him seem close."  
  
"Yeah I guess we are," Jess responded, she turns to face Yoko. "Okay, I meet Neo when I was about 2 years old at the orphanage."  
  
"Wow, that's young. What happened to your parents?"  
  
"Well, my father died when I was only a few weeks old, so I can't remember away thing about him. But from what I've heard from other people is that he was called up to fight in the war. My mother was already pregnant with my brother, Jack."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yeah, they probably didn't want a daughter, so they tried again as soon as they could. Anyway, nine months later she died giving birth to my brother. Then Jack and me were transferred to the orphanage where Jack was immediately put into care and I was left on my own. A few months had past and it was like everybody had forgotten about me. However, when I meet Neo in the nursery, everything changed for me. I had finally made a friend and that's the first memory I ever had when I was that age."  
  
"What about your brother? What happened to him?"  
  
"Jack? Well…"  
  
--  
  
"After I came out of care," Jack continued as he sat in front of Morpheus and Kid in a different room, telling his version of the story. "I was then adopted for about 7-8 years until they gave me up and sent me back to the orphanage. Where I found that I had a sister and later became friends with Neo who was her best friend by then."  
  
"What about your two other friends?" Kid asked.  
  
"Tank and Zee? Jess and Neo meet them…"  
  
--  
  
"…When we first started our primary school," Jay continued as she and Tank told their side of the story to their father, Link.  
  
"At first we just became friends with Jessica and Neo…" Tank said.  
  
"…And then we meet Jack a few years after."  
  
"But, why didn't you tell me about your friend Neo before?" Link asked.  
  
"It never seemed that important before. Neo was just a regular friend to us," Tank replied.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind us asking, what's with all the questions about Neo?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well…" Link said.  
  
--  
  
"…18 years ago, there was a man who stopped five sentinels with his bare hand, and then he fell into a coma, just like your friend, " Morpheus answered. "His name was Neo."  
  
"Neo? You mean the One?" Jack asked as Morpheus nodded. "Wow, this has got to be one big coincidence then."  
  
"No," Morpheus disagreed. "When I first saw your friend, I didn't not see coincidence, I saw providence, I saw purpose."  
  
"So are you saying Neo supposed be the son of the One just because of this thing that has just happened?"  
  
"Could be," Kid responded.  
  
"No, he can't be."  
  
"Why not?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"'Cause he told me, he's always saying that his father couldn't be the One!"  
  
There was a slight pause before somebody again.  
  
"He told me that his parents are still alive when I saw him at your orphanage," Kid said. "How does he know this?"   
  
"Yes that's true, Neo does believes this for some reason, but I don't know why," Jack answered.  
  
Morpheus sat there and thought about what Jack just said.  
  
"Would anybody else know?" he finally asked.  
  
"Um…my sister Jessica might know, Neo sometimes tells her about thing like that."  
  
--  
  
"Neo always tells me that he just knows his real parents are alive," Jess started to explain to Yoko.  
  
"How? I mean, I thought he was an orphan like you," Yoko responded.  
  
"He is, but what a lot of people don't know about Neo is…"  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"When Neo was only 3-4 years old, he went missing."  
  
"Missing? How?"  
  
"It was like he disappeared or something, 'cause nobody could find him. He was token from the orphanage other night, and then just reappeared a few months later."  
  
"Wow, does anyone know who done it?"  
  
"No, nobody cared to do anything once Neo returned."  
  
"So do those people believe his parents done it then?"  
  
"Nobody knows, Neo just says he remembers his parents after it happened."  
  
--  
  
Morpheus and Kid continued asking Jack questions, when suddenly Roland entered the room.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a call for you," he said to Morpheus.  
  
"Okay," Morpheus replied as he turns to Kid. "Stay here with him."  
  
"Yes sir," Kid responded.  
  
--  
  
Morpheus walked up on to the main deck, and grabbed the headset for the phone of AK and put it on.  
  
"Hello," Morpheus said in to it.  
  
"I bring news from the Oracle," Seraph said at the other end of the phone. "You must come at once."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile in somewhere else…  
  
Neo opened his eyes, sat up off the floor and looked at his surroundings. He was sitting in some kind of underground train station that had the words 'MOBIL AVE' on the wall.  
  
Neo got to his feet, walked over to a near by bench and sat on it.  
  
'Where the hell am I?' Neo thought to himself before he took a deep breath. 'Okay, I've just got to calm down, if I was some how able to get in here, I can get my self back out as well.'  
  
Neo looked down at the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly a vision flashes inside his mind.  
  
= The vision =  
  
He was flying through the city at a very high speed until he suddenly stopped at a building.   
  
Just in time to see something or someone crash into a car below.  
  
= End of vision =   
  
Neo suddenly opened his eyes in shock of what he just saw.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He said just before he heard sounds from one end of the tunnel.  
  
Neo stood up as a train arrived at the platform. The doors opened, and the trainman stepped out.  
  
"Who are you?" Neo asked.  
  
"They call me the trainman," he answered.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"This place is a construct stuck between the Matrix, the machine mainframe and the real world. Now, you're coming with me to see my boss."  
  
"Your boss?"  
  
"The Merovingian, he's a very dangerous program, and so am I if you don't do what I say!"  
  
"No, I would rather stay here than go with you!"  
  
"Oh really, but guess what, down here I make the rules. And we can either do this the hard way, where I use force to get you on this train. Or the easy way, where you come on this train on your own free will. But then where's the fun I that?"  
  
Neo just stood still, totally unafraid and looks at the trainman straight in the eye.  
  
"My answer is still the same, I'm not moving!"  
  
"Fine then,"  
  
Suddenly the trainman ran up to Neo and before Neo could do anything, the trainman punched him in the face.  
  
Neo went flying back into the wall behind him and then fell to the ground with some of the broken tiles fell on top of him.  
  
Next thing Neo knew was being dragged onto the train.  
  
Neo opened his eyes to find himself lying on the train floor with the trainman in the drivers seat at the front of the train while pointing his gun directly at him.  
  
"Well, back to the Matrix we go then," the trainman said as the train started to leave the platform.  
  
'Oh no, not again!' Neo thought just before he started to have a pain in his head and blanked out, again.  
  
To be continued…   
  
Author's notes: Hi there, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions about the story so far, just say in your review and I'll either say in the next chapter, or I'll e-mail it to you (if you leave me your e-mail address) and I'll be more than happy to answer them for you (depending what the question is).  
  
Please review. 


	8. Chapter 7: The hunt is on

Author's notes: I am in a they happy method today because;  
  
1. I finally finished this chapter.  
  
2. I finished all my G.C.S.E. course work.   
  
3. It is the Easter holidays and I don't have to go in to school for 2 weeks.  
  
4. And finally, I brought The Matrix Revolutions on DVD, because it realised to buy today (02/04/04) over here in England.   
  
So you see why, and now I've got a lot more time on my hands I might be date to update sooner.  
  
The Matrix: Rebellion  
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 7: The hunt is on   
  
Having just had word from the Oracle of what to do, Morpheus and Seraph walked straight up to a tall, high-class building. But strangely they found that the front doors were un-protected and wide open.  
  
They both entered the building, side-by-side, totally aware of what could happen. Once they had fully entered the building and when they both stood standing in the middle of the hall. All of a sudden the doors slammed shut behind them as several henchmen suddenly confronted them. They all jumped out from their hiding places and pointed their guns straight at Morpheus and Seraph.  
  
Morpheus turns his head over to Seraph for word of what to do, but Seraph just shock his head back at him.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men withdrew his gun and walked up to them. He stared coldly at the man and program, but then looks over to a door on his right. He then looked back at them, pointed his head towards the door he just looked at and walks over to it. Understanding what he meant by this, Morpheus and Seraph followed him, with the over henchmen walking beside and behind them, still holding there guns at them.  
  
--  
  
The room they were heading to was quite posh, and almost new. Standing against every wall were more henchmen holding either a gun, some sort of weapon or even both.  
  
They were all surrounding a couple of chairs and a sofa, which were facing each other. On the sofa sat the two programs. One was the posh French Merovingian, and sat next to him was his attractive flirty wife Persephone.   
  
Morpheus and Seraph entered the room with the Merovingian's henchmen following them.  
  
"Bonjour," the Merovingian greeted. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."  
  
"So you've been expecting us then?" Morpheus said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know why we're here," Seraph responded.  
  
"Of course, why else would you come? But one must wonder how it happened, did you see this time?"  
  
"No," Morpheus answered.  
  
"Just like old times. So this kid is Neo's boy?"  
  
"That's for us alone to know," Seraph replied.  
  
"I see, well this is quite a coincidence, 'cause there I was thinking back to what happened 18 years ago. Then all of a sudden, his boy turns up in my clutches. Do you really think I'm going to miss an opportunity like this? Unless…"  
  
Suddenly, the Merovingian was cut of as one of his henchmen busted into the room, looking like he has been beaten up.  
  
"Sir, he's gone!" he said as the Merovingian stood up.  
  
"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?"  
  
"He escaped."  
  
The Merovingian walks over to the beaten up henchmen as few of the henchmen followed him.   
  
Persephone watches her husband go, and then turns back to Morpheus and Seraph.  
  
"If I were you," she said to them. "I'd get out of here now, and get to him, before my husband does."  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, in a underground building a few miles away…  
  
Neo Jr. woke up in the middle of the dry, plain train station. He was already standing on his feet, but he didn't seem to notice this. He just looked around at the damaged station. Suddenly he noticed the unconscious bodies all round him.  
  
'Wow, I wonder what happened here?' he thought as he looked more carefully at the bodies. 'Must have been a big fight here. Pity I wasn't there to see it…or was I? Wait a sec, something's coming back to me…'  
  
= Flashback =  
  
As the train entered the station, over twenty henchmen waited for it, each holding either a gun or a weapon.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, inside the train.  
  
The trainman looked over at Neo Jr. to see him holding his head in his hands, as if he was in pain. He then suddenly dropped his hands and rested his head against the wall behind him, with his eyes closed.  
  
Annoyed by his actions, the trainman kicked him to wake him up.  
  
"Hey, wake up kid, we're here," he said to him.  
  
Neo Jr. suddenly opened his eyes, and looks up angrily at the trainman.  
  
--   
  
Back in the station…  
  
As the train came to a stop, all the henchmen who were waiting got ready to welcome their prisoner. The doors opened…suddenly, the trainman came flying out backwards and crashed into a few of the henchmen.  
  
Knowing what the cause of this was, all the henchmen drew their guns and shot immediately at the train.  
  
However, the bullets suddenly stopped just before they could touch the train. Neo Jr. stepped out of the train, with his hand stuck out towards the bullets.  
  
Since Neo Jr. re-entered the Matrix, his clothes had changed. He was wearing the exact same clothes as Neo wore in the Matrix Reloaded.  
  
He put down his hand as the bullets dropped to the ground. He reached into one of his pockets, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.  
  
Neo Jr. looked over at the angry henchmen as he put his hand out towards them and wagged his four figures back and forth, during them to attack.  
  
They all threw their empty guns on the floor and charged at him…only to be thrown on the floor them selves a few seconds later.  
  
= End of flashback =  
  
Neo Jr. immediately woke up from his flash back in shock.  
  
"No, that couldn't of happened, could it?" Neo questioned himself.  
  
Suddenly Neo heard aloud of people shouting and running towards the place he has, with his name being shouted amongst them a couple of times.  
  
"Shit, I bet that's not good," he said. "I've got to get out of here!"  
  
Neo Jr. quickly searched the station and found a fire escape that lead back to the surface. He kicked it open and runs through it.  
  
A few seconds later, the second lot of henchmen that Merovingian sent out, ran down the steps and entered the train station, only to find that their target had escaped.  
  
--  
  
Not to far away, Morpheus and Seraph had escaped the Merovingian. Seraph was driving the car while Morpheus sat in the sat next to him.  
  
"Are we returning to the Oracle?" Morpheus asked Seraph.  
  
Seraph suddenly stopped the car and turns to Morpheus.  
  
"Why should we, when he is right in front of us," he replied as he turned his attention to the front of the car.  
  
Morpheus turned his head in the same direction.  
  
Suddenly, Neo Jr. ran straight past the car they were both in and into a near by alleyway. After he had gone into the alley, the group of henchmen also ran past the car and chased Neo Jr. down the alleyway.   
  
Morpheus and Seraph immediately got out of the car and joined the chase for the son of the one.  
  
--  
  
As he was being chased, Neo Jr. looked behind him to find that two other people were chasing him.  
  
"What do these people want from me? I didn't do anything," he said as turned into a corer of the alley, which was a dead-end. "Shit!"  
  
Suddenly something struck his memory.  
  
"Wait, I remember something…something I did," he said as he looked up. "Why didn't I remember this before? Maybe…maybe if I just…believe…"  
  
--  
  
The henchmen that were chasing Neo Jr. turned the same corner to find nobody there.  
  
"Where did he go?" one of the henchmen asked.  
  
At that moment, Morpheus and Seraph turned the corner. After seeing that he was not there, they both look up in the air.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's notes: I will be re-writing the Prologue soon, because some people don't understand it, so look out for that.   
  
Please review. 


	9. Chapter 8: Believe in what?

The Matrix: Rebellion  
  
- By K. M. Chambers  
  
Chapter 8: Believe in what?   
  
Neo Jr. flew though the sky at a high speed; everything that went past him was a blur.  
  
He landed in a small park in the middle of the city, about 15-20 miles away from where he took off.  
  
Neo Jr. walked up to a near by bench, sat down on it, and put his head in between his hands.  
  
'What the hell is happening to me!' he thought. 'A few days ago I was in the Zion, with my friends, and none of this happened. Now look at me, I'm stuck in the Matrix, with all these people chasing me. Some of them even want me dead. I didn't even do anything to them…or as least I don't think I did. Anyway, they've probably got me confused with somebody else. But then, what was all that stuff about believing?'  
  
Neo Jr. lifted his head up out of his hands and looked up into the sky.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIVE!" he shouted.  
  
He then looked back at the ground and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as everything fell silent.  
  
--  
  
"…And that's what happened," Morpheus finished explaining to the Oracle about Neo Jr.  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
"But why did he runs away from us?"  
  
"What else would you expect him to do? That poor soul doesn't even know who you are."  
  
"Does he know that…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He chooses not to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's his choice, but he can't understand it, so he can't see past it. All you have to know right now is what I told you earlier."  
  
"I will." Morpheus replied as he turns to leave.  
  
"Morpheus," the Oracle said as he stopped and turned around to face her again. "Before you leave, I need to see her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
Morpheus nods and leaves the Oracle's apartment. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his mobile phone (cell phone).  
  
"Link, bring the girl named Jessica in, don't ask why."  
  
"Yes sir," Link responded.  
  
--  
  
= Vision =  
  
Jess was on an edge of a rooftop of a tall building, facing an agent. They both had a gun in their hand.  
  
Suddenly, from another battle on the same rooftop, another agent was thrown into the agent facing Jess; this caused him to fall forward…and pushing Jess off the edge.  
  
The agent immediately got up and jumped after her.  
  
Jess began shooting at the agent as she was falling, bit it had no effect. The agent was also shooting at her with his gun, however his shot did have an effect.  
  
One of the agent's bullets had gone straight into her.  
  
Jess stopped firing; she lost her grip on her gun and closed her eyes a few seconds before she reached the ground.  
  
Suddenly, only one of them crashed into the car below them.  
  
= End of vision =   
  
"Jess!" Neo Jr. yelled, waking up from his vision. 'That's the second time that's happened, what does it mean?'  
  
Suddenly the park came alive again as birds flew away from the sound of footsteps.  
  
Neo Jr. turns to see who is approaching him.  
  
The person, who was approaching Neo, was the same age and size him. He had ginger/brown hair; he was wearing a suit similar to an agent's, and had black sunglasses on.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," he said.  
  
Neo Jr. looked around to see whom he was talking to. Nobody else was in sight.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Of course, who else would I be talking to Mr. Anderson?"  
  
"Look, you must have me confused with somebody else, my name is Neo."  
  
"I know it is, how could it forget? I you know who I am?"  
  
Neo examined the guy who stood in front of him, he felt as if he had seen him before.  
  
"Smith?"  
  
"Smith Jr. to be more exact," he said. He looked like agent Smith, but only younger looking. "So this means you're a where of it?"  
  
"A where of what?"  
  
"Our connection. I don't understand how or why it happened, but not to long ago we were one, until we separated."  
  
"Now I know you've got me confessed with someone else because I've never separated from anybody."  
  
When Neo Jr. turned around to walk away, he suddenly found himself face to face with another Smith Jr.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the copy said.  
  
Neo Jr. looked back and forth between the two Smiths in confusion.  
  
He tried to escape to his right side, but another Smith was there. He then tried to his left, but the same thing happened again!  
  
Neo Jr. soon found himself surrounded by hundreds of Smiths Jr. copies.  
  
He then turned back to the Smith he first talked too.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Still haven't figured it out yet?" Smith Jr. said as his copies grabbed hold of Neo Jr. so he couldn't get away. "We are here because of you, and we separated from you, you almost left us with no purpose. So we are here to take from you what you tried to take from us." Smith Jr. suddenly stuck his hand into Neo to copy himself onto him. Neo struggled to get away. "Just exact it Mr. Anderson, it is inevitable!"  
  
"My name…is Neo!"  
  
Suddenly, Neo Jr. got his arms free from the hands of the other Smiths and pulled out Smith Jr.'s hand from his body. After he done that, Neo Knocked away every Smith who had a hold of him, back flipped out of the Smith crowded and landed a few feet away from all of them.  
  
All the Smiths angrily changed art him, as he looked ready to fight.  
  
--  
  
On the roof of a building not to far away, some one landed on his feet.   
  
Suddenly his mobile phone began rang, he answered it.  
  
"Have you found him yet?" a female voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Not yet, but I feel like I'm getting closer," he replied. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you better get back to your search before something bad happens to him."  
  
"Right," he answered before the call ended.  
  
Suddenly the man heard the sound of fighting and people yelling at the bottom of the building.  
  
He looked over the edge, to find the battle between Neo Jr. and Smith Jr. going on.  
  
"Shit! It's happening again!"  
  
The man instantly jumped off the edge of the building and headed towards where the battle was.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile back on the battlefield.  
  
Neo Jr. was in trouble, he doesn't know how use his powers in battle and was up against hundreds of Smith. He was losing.  
  
One of the Smith's picked up Neo Jr. and threw him into a wall of a near by building. He then fell and hit the ground hard, he only just managed to get back up!  
  
"Give it up Mr. Anderson," Smith Jr. said.  
  
"This isn't over Smith," Neo Jr. responded.  
  
Neo Jr. was supporting himself against the wall behind him, as all the Smiths changed at towards him, ready to kill.  
  
Suddenly, the man who had been searching for him, grabbed Neo Jr. and flew off with Neo Jr. over his shoulder.  
  
All the Smiths immediately stopped as they all saw Neo Jr's rescuer, they all grew angry just by seeing them fly away.  
  
--  
  
The man landed with Neo Jr. miles away from the Smiths, in a beautiful green park next to a river outside the city.  
  
He laid Neo down on the ground and looked down at him.  
  
Neo Jr. looked carefully at his rescuer. He had short black hair and wore a black shirt, tie and trousers with a long black jacket over it. He also had black sunglasses on.  
  
'Why does this guy look so familiar to me, where have seen him before?' Neo Jr. thought.  
  
The man smiled at him. But before Neo Jr. could say anything, the man jumped into the air and flew off.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Neo Jr. yelled.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
